


Jane Crocker/Damara Megido drabble.

by Caliginous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, crackship, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous/pseuds/Caliginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested that I write them a drabble of Jane X Damara, I had nothing better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Crocker/Damara Megido drabble.

Your name was Jane Crocker, and you were sad and hurt, alone, that’s what you felt. It was an unwelcome feeling and you still felt it as you fell asleep, when you woke up you were the same, it was a rough repetitive nagging at the back of your mind that wouldn’t go away, it stayed there like… like… a tumor. That’s practically what it felt like, and it was horrible. You were sobbing into your knees silently, your chest shaking with each cry that wrenched itself from your throat, struggling to be free of the confine. Your glasses might break eventually, but you couldn’t care less. Actually, you could. That was proven to you when a troll walked up to you, speaking in some foreign language that you couldn’t decipher, was that Japanese? It seemed roughly spoken, a terrible dialect when spoken by her obviously. You looked up at her with puffy red eyes; they nearly matched the red of her robe. It was distasteful that smirk she wore, but soon that smirk was on your lips as she reached down, grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you to your feet, in her kiss there was mostly lust, for someone. She had been alone like you, and neither of you wanted that, so your tears mixed with her lipstick as you tentatively kissed back, letting go of all the terrible loneliness and losing yourself against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me five minutes so don't take it seriously. Just sort of a morning warm-up writing...


End file.
